The girl and her snake
by ShipperDipper25
Summary: It's simple. A girl saves a snake boy from a trap and eventually falls in love with him. Her father is a snake investigator so will things end well? Will their love work out? Read to see for yourself :3 Note: I said Danny Phantom because Vlad is playing as Max's dad...soooo...yeah,... Please review!


Max was always an animal lover. Always a nature lover. She walked along the dirt road in the forest. It was beginning to grow dark and her father would be expecting her anytime now to hurry home. But something she felt was calling her. Pulling her deeper and deeper into the abyss of trees. On and on she walked. Not knowing what was convincing her to keep moving forward. Her shoulder length silky blonde hair flowing a little in the gentle breeze. Her blueish green eyes sparkling in the sun set horizon that was leaking through the tree's. Her white sneakers glowing in the shadows. All was filled with curiosity and wonder till she suddenly stumbled over and object catching herself on the ground.

"Ow...what the hey hey was that?" She asked herself standing. But to her surprise she saw something she only read in fairy tales. Theories that only came from her father.

There on the ground layed a boy. But not just any boy. This boy had raven black hair. Dangerous but hypnotizing blood red eyes. From the neck down was all snake from there. His arms and tail was covered in beautiful black scales with red stripes on the sides. A few speckling off his cheeks. His belly white with lines running across. Her eyes widened in a gasp staring at the body of the young boy. He looked about her age. She was 14 her birthday 4 months ago but she couldn't be sure with this handsome creature. Though she found herself frowning. The poor beast was caught in a hunter's trap. A metal mouth with sharp razors held the boy in a grasp. The end of his tail bleeding. He looked hurt.

"What are you looking at?" The boy hissed with a whimper showing off his sharp pointy fangs and skinny snake like tongue.

"Oh my gosh." Max gasped being down gently touching the boy's wound.

"O-OW!. Don't...that hurts" The snake boy cried out only bleeding more.

"I'm sorry" Max replied giving him some space. "You look hurt. Are you ok?" She asked still astonished of what she was seeing right before her eyes.

"I'm...I'm fine" The snake responded now trapped gazing at the girl's gorgeous face. She could be like an angel.

"Let me help you." Max offered bending down to the scaly tail gently unlatching it from the trap's grip.

"HAAAAAHHHHH!" The snake screamed in pain blood squirting from his wound.

"We'll get you taken to my house. We'll wrap it up for you ok?" Max said with a smile staring into those wonderful red eyes.

"No no...it's fine really...I can do it myself." He replied pulling his tail close wrapping it around himself.

The boy's tail began to glow a white. It flashed all around her blinding her for a couple seconds but when she cleared her eyes visible to see again she saw the boy's wound was gone.

"Amazing.." Max gasped in awe.

"R-Really?" The box asked. Max nodding in return.

"My name is Max." Max greeted smiling holding her hand out for the snake boy to shake.

"I'm...Dylan" The snake boy replied hesitant to grasp a hold of the human's hand. But her beautiful smile made him feel safe and complete. Without further ado Dylan took her hand smiling shyly.

"Do you have a home?" Max asked.

"N-No...my family...well...my pack abandoned me." Dylan responding. Sadness in his voice"

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear. Where do you live now?" Max asked putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Any where basically." Dylan replied. His eyes glistening to the welcoming touch of Max's hand.

"Hmmmm..." The human girl thought. "Maybe you should come stay at my place. Wouldn't want you getting trapped again." Max said laughing.

"I...I cant take care of my self." Dylan pouted. His cheeks flushing and turning red in embarrassment.

"Oh come snaky it wont be all that bad." Max winked giggling.

"O-Ok...I guess." Dylan said blushing more shying away. The human had already given him a nick name. But...he kind of liked it.

"Can you like...walk or slither or do I need to carry you?" Max asked not to excited about the idea about carrying him all the way back to the house.

"I can slither." The snake boy replied standing up on his tail like a average snake would.

"Ok." Max said with a smile beginning to walk back to her house. The snake boy slithering behind her.

So this is what the forest was pulling her for. To save the little snake boy and invite her to take him home with her. Oh how fascinating it was. He was very handsome and very funny. She would probably enjoy this creature. Though her father. She would have to hide the snake for a while till she could get the right timing. Though she wouldn't expect a negative response from her father. He did study and investigate snakes. Whats the worse that could happen?

Minutes later arriving safely home Max sneaked her new founded friend up the stairs into her room closing and locking her bedroom door behind.

"This is your cave? Woah." Dylan gasped exploring the bed room.

"No silly it's my bedroom." Max corrected.

"Whats a bedroom?" Dylan asked. Living in a forest really kept your knowledge to a minimum.

"It's where I sleep and hang out." Max replied laughing to Dylan's response.

"Oh." The snake boy said understanding now.

Max smiled trapping the snake in another trance once more.

Dylan starred at the human. His cheeks burning. Turning red.

"Is something wrong" Max asked tilting her head to the side.

"Huh?" Dylan replied getting out of his trance. "No I-."

There then came a sudden knock on the door.

"Sweetie? Are you in there?" Max's dad called.

"Oh shizzle. My dad. I have to hide you. Sorry." Max squeaked shoving Dylan into her closet.

"HEY! WHAT THE FU-" Dylan cried out as the door was shut.

"C-COMING DAD!" Max said opening the door with a nervous smile.

"I'm glad to see you made it home." Max's Father greeting smiling happily.

"Y-Yup." Max said. Sweat dripping from her head.

"Well dinner will be ready in 10." Max's father said heading down stairs.

Max sighed in relief walking to her closet door opening it to set her friend out only laughing as the snake boy fell on the floor face first.

"You alright? Man that was close" Max giggled.

"I-I'm fine." Dylan replied rising off the floor face to face with the human girl.

Max covered her mouth laughing as the snake boy smiled his gorgeous smile shyly.

"MAAAAXXX! TIME FOR DINNNEEEERRR!" Max's father called

"See you in a bit. Don't worry. I'll save you some." Max giggled running down the stairs to the dinning room.

There went his angle. His only friend in the world. She would be back soon right? Well...he just couldn't wait.

**My first fanfict. I just love my plan for the story. I think It'll be great.**

**NOTE: I know their is no cover but I will find one and post it soon. ****And the reason why this story says it's a Danny Phantom fanfic is because Vlad is playing Max's dad in this. So thats why. **

**Dylan and Max are both my characters that I made up. So YES I OWN THEM! But not Vlad Masters.**

**Please review! Chapter 2 will be coming soon :)**


End file.
